A Sweet Thing
by sagdbratz1999
Summary: This about Jayd finally talking to Rah about their relationship issues. There is things from No Mercy book so may be some spoilers. I own none of Drama High characters and all things related to Drama High. L. Divine owns all of Drama High things.


_This is about Jayd from the Drama High Series after the No Mercy book. She has just had a sexual fantasy about Rah earlier that day._

 _ **"See you later."** Chance says **"Bye!"** I say walking out of South Bay High aka. Drama High._

 _I decided to go to Simply Wholesome my old job where some of my friends are, who are my old co-workers. When I finally arrive I park my car. I check my reflection in my mirror to see how I look so, just in case though I fluff my hair and put on lip gloss._

 _When I walk in there it look so different you can tell they are trying to attract more customers. Everything is the same with the new lady situation that heffa is still here but they don't see her as often._

 _After catching up with them I browse around the store to look around, as I'm looking around I see Rahima and Kamal walking toward me if they are there Rah isn't far behind. I go to go I can't look at him after my fantasy._

 _As I hurry to leave I hear my name being called I see Kamal and Rahima rushing up to hug me. Rahima is getting bigger every time I can tell and so is Kamal is getting taller too these are my babies they are so special to me . So I ask how everything is going and they say good but then somehow Kamal gets the impression me and Rah want to talk alone so he and Rahima go to ask for a spinach patty._

 _Although he hasn't said anything yet he's been looking me up and down since he saw me. I mean my outfit is cute with my halter top and hip- hugging jeans but dang maybe its my jeans they are meant to enhance my behind._

 _ **"However, I don't want him to look. Wait what am I saying yes I DO I want him to look"** Just as I get ready to say something he beats me to it. **"How have your dreams been?"** he asks I look anywhere but him and say **"Good"** but blushing._

 _ **"Hmmmm mine were really interesting want to know why?"** he says while smirking. **"NO I don't!"** I think I know where this is going so I back away but as I back away he advances and this continues until I'm up against the wall where we are in own secluded area._

 _ **"So Jayd didn't you like this morning?"** I feel the heat coming back to me as he starts to nibble and suck on my neck. **"I don't know what you're talking about"** I say almost moaning since he's sucking my neck but I stop myself._

 _ **"Are you sure?"** he asks **"You sure you weren't moaning for me to keep going this morning?"** he says smirking. How does he even know about this dream I wonder? As I get ready to deny one look tells me that if I try to deny again he will make moan very loudly._

 _ **"Rah we need to stop"** I say breathlessly which makes him smile even more. Just as I get ready to leave he brings in for one passionate kiss that makes the heat rise even more. I gave up and pulled him closer responding to every touch and caress_ _that comes." As I go to leave he says **"No matter who you date you can't deny us you know we belong together we always will. Plus I'll always keep coming back."** Then he brings me in for another kiss._

 _ **"Wait, what I'm doing"** thinking logically now I jerk away. **"Rah we can't do this again I know the outcome, plus I know matter what you won't give up the girls**_ _ **no matter what." "Bye Rah."** I say walking out the door to my car. I hear a voice in my head saying **"We belong with him and always will."**_

 _Well that was weird I think while driving. I need some advice I'll try Nigel first although, he'll probably more biased towards Rah but I need advice. He knows more about me and Rah since he was there when we started dating in the first place. I drive up to Nigel's and park my car then start walking towards the door. I knock and Mrs. Esop answers **"Hi, Mrs. Esop, Can I speak to Nigel please?"** Trying to be patient as I can since she told Nigel to take Mickey's baby from her._

 _She looks at me then says_

 _ **"I guess he's in his room."** As I go upstairs I hear voices coming from Nigel's room. His door is cracked a little bit so I peek inside and see Rah and Nigel talking in hushed voices as I put my ear to the door I fall into the room. **"Ouch."** I say getting up they both look at me crazy both asking **"What are you doing here Jayd?"** Rah comes to my rescue helping me up. He holds onto my waist for a minute I feel the heat rise up again._

 **"Okay, you need to let go of me I can't take it anymore!"** _They look at me again strangely again. **"Forget this I am leaving see y'all later."** Rah grabs me and says **"No explain what you can't take it anymore Jayd just let me help."** Nigel looks at us getting upset and says **"Y'all get on my nerves why don't go back to how y'all's relationship was before Sandy messed it up. Not that Rahima isn't precious but we know that should've been you and Jayd's child. Just not now when y'all get older and settled."**_

 _I looked at him thinking it was good before Sandy. **"Ok I'll tell y'all, Rah you gotta stop touching me. Every time you do my body heat rises and it gets out of control."** Rah looks at me and asks **"How long has this been happening?"** He says smirking._

 **"I never noticed it until after you came back when Nigel started to go to school with me."** Nigel looks at me and Rah to say **"Personally,**

 ** _I think you and Jayd need to talk about of all this. But y'all have to make it work. One, Rah let go of Trish and Sandy and if they come back let Jayd whip their asses. Two, Jayd if things get rough communicate. I swear if y'all don't clear this mess up in_ _about 48 hours, I will lock y'all in a room until you do."_**

 _" **Okay Rah my house in 2 hours. Try not to do anything stupid before then. But you need to get rid of Sandy and Trish. I get you need to communicate with Sandy about Rahima but that should be it nothing else and if she's not there I'll help with her like she's my own but I'll will never try to take her mother's place in her life.**_

 **If I have to get rid of either one of them it won't be pretty."** _I say and he starts to smirk the I say **"I'll never talk to you again!"** Then his face drops **"serves him right"** I think to myself._

 _I start to walk away but decide to have some fun with him. I walk over and whisper in his ear and say **"** **Please be there tonight and if you can do everything you need to do before, I'll try to** **make it worth your while. You know how good I can be when I want."** I kiss him softly and I walk back from him and he looks stunned and lustful. Then he starts to lick his lips thinking of what we used to do._

 _ **"What did say Jayd? I haven't seen that look since the last time y'all were together."** Nigel says **"Oh nothing Rah just remembers how good I can be when I want to be. Bye y'all."** I walk out swaying my hips seductively. **"That's right queen sway for daddy!"** I look at him and deciding what to say then at the last minute decide to be bold. **"Yes daddy."** The I proceed to walking out of the I have to break with Chance which I'm not looking forward to because he's such a good guy but not for me. I have dated so many guys over the years trying to get over Rah. But it didn't work the guys just weren't for me. From KJ to Jeremy to now Chance. I drive to Chance's house thinking how to break up with him._

 _Chase POV_

 _I'm sitting in my room thinking about how to make me and Jayd's relationship work since it never seems like she's fully in it. As I start to get up to pace I hear the doorbell ring. I go down to the door and see Jayd standing there. **"Jayd what's up?" "I want to work on me and you no distractions. No one matters but you and me Chase."**_

 _She starts to come toward so I meet her half way and pick her up. We start to kiss so I carry upstairs to my room and lay her down on my bed. **"Are you sure about this Jayd?" "I love you Chase."** As we start to kiss I hear the doorbell ringing and I wake up to hear the doorbell ringing. I open the door and see Jayd, I think about my daydream and start to get excited. I go towards her but she holds up her hand stopping me and confusing me. _

_**"We need to talk."**_

 _We go into the living room and she looks so torn. **"Chase I have to break up with you not because I don't love you but its more on a brother level. I'm still in love with Rah I kept running going from guy to guy running from me and him. I kept comparing every guy to him. I'm so sorry Chase."  
**_

 _She hangs her head looking so upset and even though I'm very upset I don't want to see her upset. I make her look at me and smile. **"Jayd even though I'm upset at least you told me before it got too serious. Don't be too sad I'm sure I'll find somebody although she'll never will be like you."** She cracks a smile **"I hope Rah knows how lucky he is though."** **"He does we've just had some rough patches. I will always love you Chase, I'll still be there for you still."**  
She gets up to leave so I walk her to the door and she kisses my cheek then tells me **" You'll be good for somebody one day."** I watch her walk to her car to drive away and in a way out of my life._

Jayd POV

 _I finally got to my house after dealing with Chase it was hard but its not like that for us. I started washing my hands then I heard the someone knocking on the door. I open it and see Rah holding flowers, chocolate, and other goodies. I look at what he has and say **"You know me so well."**_

 _He walks up and tries to kiss me but I back away saying **"Not so Fast!"** I walk around to the couch only for Rah to start chasing me then I try to fake to the right but he sprinted right up behind me. He swings me up to carry me like a baby._

 _ **This is my first fanfiction so I'm sure if its but I love drama high. Tell me what you think of this. Give me ideas too.**  
_


End file.
